the end where I begin
by starudusto
Summary: I guess rainy day's aren't so bad.


Inspiration: Walk Away – The Script, pictures.  
POV: Silver  
Warnings: songfic, oneshot, may be OOC, Heterosexual couple (Girl x Boy)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Silver, Kotone, or any part of the franchise. All rights go to Nintendo.__

….  
**The end where I begin.  
**….

"Here you go!" She put the other half of the jacket over my head.

"H-Hey! Both of us don't fit under here!" I blushed at our closeness.

_She's standing in the heart of darkness__  
__Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless__  
__How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,__  
__To find something this safe__  
__Instead of walking with me she should have walked away_

"Of course we do, silly" She said with a cheerful smile, still holding the jacket over me. I reluctantly took the half she was sharing and held it over me.

"How can you be so happy when it's raining…" I muttered, not too fond of such days.

"You know what! Rainy days are cool! Even if they're dark and you can't see the sun, you know that everything is being filled with life! And maybe we'll get to see a rainbow later!" She said with a smile as we began walking forward.

_She finds color in the darkest places__  
__She finds beauty in the saddest of faces_

"Hn" I replied, still blushing a bit, as we walked beside each other to nowhere in particular. This meeting was very spur of the moment, but it felt almost like…a date. Kotone had caught up to me, apparently she saw me walking out of the last town I was in, but rain had started pouring the second she chimed her 'Hello, Silver'. I offe- Well no, I _gave_ her my jacket, so she wouldn't get wet and get sick; I am a gentleman you know. But of course, the sweet girl simply wouldn't let me walk under the rain, and here we were.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Getting stronger, taking better care of my Pokémon, nothing terribly exciting" I sighed, I had changed a lot since I go my first Pokémon, but training them was still a weak point for me. She nodded knowingly as a reply, making me smile with the semi-serious face she made.

"I think its fun being with your Pokémon, watching them grow up and get stronger. Besides, one gets stronger too, don't you think?" She looked at me; I stiffened a bit, getting a bit nervous again._  
__  
__But you've fallen in love in the worst way__  
__And if you don't go now then you'll stay__  
__Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe__  
__Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me__  
_  
"I guess so" That was the best I could muster up, scratching the back of my head, careful to not let the jacket slip off. I looked at her smiling face; she was looking forward now. Somehow I got my courage up to do something I had wanted to do for a while. "Kotone?" I stopped walking, making her look at me with a confused expression.

"What is it, Sil-" There it was, the press of my lips against her much too soft and sweet lips, the thing that had been nagging at me for a long time, thinking about it, ever consequence. Then I realized you only live once, and that's what I'm doing, living. And oddly, she didn't push me away; instead I was responded with her arms around my neck, her hands tangling themselves in my blood-red hair. The jacket fell onto the ground, a muddy mess by now, but I didn't care. I liked the cold rain pattering against our skin, everything buzzing with energy; the only sound I could hear was my heart crashing repeatedly into my ribs, the only thing I could feel was her. We had to pull away to breath, albeit unwillingly, and I took the opportunity to rest my forehead against hers. My arms had somehow ended around her small waist, my hands holding her against me.

"So, what do you think?" I asked; a bit exhilarated, adrenaline pumping in me. I felt her breathing hard, trying to force air back into her lungs.

"I really liked that" She gave a small smile, before adding "I think we should do that more often"  
_  
__But still she stays__  
__Still she stays__  
__Yeah, she stays__  
__She stays_

"I think so too" I chuckled at her calm, simple and happy words. And I kissed her again, and again; feeling more confident than before. The rain had let up, leaving us wet and soggy in a place brighter than before. "What do you say we dry ourselves before we get sick?" I said, smirking between kisses.

"O-Ok" She nodded and untangled herself, leaving only my hand in hers. She was the one blushing now, and I was the one smiling; our roles switched during my burst of courage. I picked up my jacket, throwing it over my shoulder and continued walking, except this time _'There was one HeartGold with one SoulSilver'._


End file.
